


The Painting of Life Out There

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Teru was making a decent living as an artist, and was comfortable with his decision to travel to this world. Life was simple here, even if he was far from his home. He had assumed his life would always be this way and it would have been, had he not attracted the attention of the powerful stranger.





	The Painting of Life Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alien sex. (Humanoid aliens).

Teru had been too busy setting up his market stall to notice the entrance of the stranger. It was only when he noted the sudden silence that he looked up to see what was going on. A man had entered the indoor market hall, Teru found nothing remarkable about him at all. He was just one of the few humanoid alien species that lived on this planet. Humanoids were rare here, ones as beautiful as the dark haired stranger even more so, perhaps that was why people were staring?

“Who is he?” Teru asked the man on the stall next to his own. Yuki was a work friend of his and they often set up next to each other so that they could cover each other's stalls when necessary. There wasn't many people he could trust with his chip collector, but Yuki was one of them.

“I forget how new you are here,” Yuki teased, “That's the owner of the market hall, among other things.”

“Miwa-Sama?” Teru concluded, realising that the dark haired man was watching him. Embarrassed he turned his attention back to setting up the stall. The next time he looked up, the man was gone.

As always his stock sold well enough to justify the efforts but not well enough to be considered exceptional. He made a comfortable living here at least, better than on the planet before, though he missed being surrounded by other's of his own kind. As far as he could tell he was the only one of his kind on this planet. It made him feel lonely at times, different and odd. Perhaps he should return home soon? Visit his family and childhood friends. He'd earned enough today to pay for the flight.

“You make VR-art?” A dignified man asked, breaking Teru from his thoughts of home. He turned to greet the customer, surprised that it was Miwa-Sama standing before him.

“Landscapes mainly, would you like to have a look?” Teru asked politely. Why was Miwa-Sama here? He never attended the market and he found it hard to believe that a man this important would want to buy art from a street artist.

“Of course, what would you recommend?” Miwa-Sama asked. Nervously Teru described some of his pieces, figuring out what Miwa-Sama would like. Finally the man choose a few pieces to view and accepted the VR goggles from Teru without a word. Teru watched as Miwa-Sama pushed his long black hair away from his ears. He had looked so much like the human prototype at first that he hadn't even noticed that this man's ears split into two points at the top, like an elf but not quite.

“What do you think?” Teru asked nervously, as the dark haired man handed the goggles back to him.

“You have talent,” Came the answer. “Do you make art for a room projector?”

“No, I couldn't possibly afford one,” Teru apologised.

“That's a shame,” Miwa-Sama answered. “Goggles are a pain, quite literally at times. Perhaps I could commission a 2D painting from you instead. Could you do that?”

“Every artist has practised with 2D at some point,” Teru reassured him. “Or really they're not an artist at all. Tell me, what do you want?”

“A landscape from your home planet,” Miwa-Sama answered. “I don't have much time today, I'm only supposed to be discussing plans with my architect for a second floor to the building. Even so, I couldn't resist viewing your art.”

“Are you into art too?” Teru asked, “It's always been my passion and dream.”

“I'm into works of beauty,” Miwa-Sama answered. “I must go, or I will be here all day. I can't return here for five weeks, that should be enough time I would assume.”

“You haven't told me which medium, or size, you would like the piece.” Teru protested.

“Surprise me,” Miwa-Sama answered, walking away. He seemed almost reluctant to leave, Teru reflected.

 

The next week, he found that he had been upgraded to a premium stall. It happened from time to time and could easily be a coincidence, but the next week it happened again. Miwa-Sama had arranged this, but why? How was he different than any of the other vendors here? Was it because they were both descended from the human prototype? It would be considered immoral to give him benefits on species alone and why was Yuki not benefiting too?

After the third week of special treatment, he offered to share his stall with Yuki. He hadn't realised how much they relied on each other, until Yuki hadn't been there by his side. With business booming he considered if it was worth paying for a premium stall from now on. The difference in sales was almost worth the extra cost.

On the final week, he found that Yuki had been offered the upgrade too. His stall right next to Teru's, as it had always been. Neither man could figure out what was going. Only that someone was smiling down on Teru and that person could only be Miwa-Sama.

Miwa-Sama arrived at the market before it was officially open, approaching Teru's stall and politely purchasing his commissioned artwork with only words of admiration. Teru had painted a city park, nature giving way to buildings in the background.

“I was trying to show that both man and nature could produce beauty,” Teru explained when Masashi commented on the ornate structures in the background. “How nature and man can and should co-exist on every planet, not just my own. I could paint something else, if you don't like it?”

“I love it,” Miwa-Sama answered. “You're very talented. I've been thinking, would you like to try creating art for a room projector? I have one that you can practise with.”

“I don't think I have time,” Teru admitted. “I need to produce art to sell here.”

“To pay your rent?” Miwa-Sama guessed. “You can of course live with me free of charge. I'll even pay you in advance, for the art piece you will produce once you have mastered the software.”

“I'd need the art programs too,” Teru warned, blown away by the generous offer. He couldn't accept this, but the more objections he could think of, the more answers Miwa-Sama gave. In the end he found himself accepting. It was a dream come true. Even so he was wary.

 

“Miwa-Sama,” Teru greeted the other at dinner, taking his seat at the long table. The table could seat twenty, but tonight it was just the two of them and the house keeper that served them.

“Call me Masashi,” The other ordered. Correcting Teru when he tried to use the standard titles of his home planet. “No, just Masashi. Are we not friends?”

“Where I'm from, even friends use titles.” Teru protested, but Masashi was having none of it. Giving in he agreed to call the other by just his name. “Masashi, I've been thinking. What do you get out of this. Surely there are plenty of artists who could produce the work you want for far less hassle?”

“But none of them are as beautiful as you,” Masashi answered. “I want to watch you work. You're the most beautiful man I have ever seen. So much like the prototype, from what I can tell. Only those large eyes and silver hair are different. Unless, do you have anything hidden beneath those clothes?”

“Nothing you wouldn't expect,” Teru admitted, blushing at Masashi's words. Did the other really think he was handsome? “You're pretty human too. Unless you have something hiding?”

“Oh I do, maybe I'll even let you see.” Masashi teased. Shocked Teru felt the other kiss him, realising now what the other wanted from him. Before he could think of excuses, Masashi had moved away and was asking him about his home planet. So, he was being a gentleman, though his intentions were anything but.

A little unsure, he continued the meal, relieved when Masashi showed no further intentions of wanting to be anything but his friend. Perhaps the other had been testing his reaction and nothing more? He found though that he was dissatisfied by this revelation. He wanted Masashi to want him, wanted to be loved. Perhaps he was just lonely, but there was no denying that Masashi was handsome. At the end of the meal, he thanked Masashi and placed a kiss on his cheek. This would have to move slowly, but he wanted the other to know he was interested in what was on offer.

 

Over the next few days, he worked hard to master the new art programs. Carefully experimenting with what could be done in this virtual space. He'd stop only for meals, many of which he ate alone. Masashi was a busy man, but when he was around it was like the one thing missing in his life had returned.

Masashi began to grow forward towards him and in return, he found himself flirting more. It was so easy to be around him, so easy to lose track of time in the other's company. Some nights they would spend time together, others he would be left alone as Masashi had work to do. Teru was beginning to resent Masashi's work that kept the other away, but he didn't complain for he knew Masashi wasn't avoiding him on purpose.

“We should probably talk,” Masashi said one night, after they had been kissing for so long they hadn't even noticed the film they were meant to be watching had come to an end. “About if it's possible to go further. Not all humanoids are compatible you know.”

“Well, how do your species do it?” Teru asked. Masashi had always been reluctant to talk about his own biology.

“We're hermaphrodites, I don't have a gender like you do.” Masashi admitted. Perhaps they did need to talk, Teru realised. He'd been warned Masashi wasn't the same as him beneath his clothes, he just hadn't realised it could be so different.

“So, you have both sexual organs?” Teru asked, not wanting to freak out at the idea. He'd heard of crazier couples before. Ones where humanoids mated with none humanoid species, some of which were quite disgusting to even think about.

“Sort of,” Masashi explained. “But not like your imagining. I essentially have two cocks, one receives while the other penetrates. Yes, I can get pregnant, but I'm on birth control right now so you don't need to worry about that. Would this biology be something your body can satisfy?”

“I think so,” Teru agreed, nervously reaching over to unzip Masashi's trousers. He just needed to see what was beneath, to know if it was something he could be turned on by. The other didn't stop him, allowing himself to be undressed and revealing what lay beneath. As he had been warned, there really were two cocks, both at least six inches long but flaccid. Would they grow if he touched them? There was only so much his body could take.

Gently he used his hands to stroke both lengths, enjoying the soft moans that escaped the other's lips. The other was growing in his hands, the lengths becoming harder but more flexible that he would have expected. He felt muscles beneath his fingers and knew that Masashi's had far more control over his sexual organs that he ever would have of his own.

“You know it's wrong, to turn me on like this and then deny me any fun,” Masashi warned. It was true, he couldn't play with Masashi and walk away.

“When two men of my species make love, well one uses his cock in the other's hole,” Teru admitted. “I'm used to it, but it required lube. What I'm saying is I think I can take one, while the other engulfs my length.”

“This would be enjoyable to you?” Masashi asked. Nervously Teru nodded.

“Come to my room, I already have the things we need.” Teru suggested. Getting up, Masashi tossed his shirt to the floor and followed Teru to his room.

 

Teru lay on the bed, with the other man on top of him. They'd done nothing but kiss so far, but now they were naked and he could feel Masashi's entire body against his own. He was excited by the very idea of what they were going to do, though it was certainly going to be a unique experience. He'd never made love to a humanoid who wasn't sexually like himself before.

“I don't know how to please you,” Masashi admitted. “You said lube was required?”

“Yes,” Teru replied, teaching Masashi what he needed to know and moving onto all fours. It was his favourite position as it allowed deep penetration and he found it easier to let go and enjoy himself knowing his partner could only hear his reaction.

A finger, wet with lube, slipped inside him and he encouraged Masashi for more. His body loved this, it'd been too long since anything but toys and his own fingers had been inside him. A second finger joined the first and he began to moan, verbally encouraging Masashi to tease his most pleasurable spots. His cock cried out for attention, but he didn't touch himself once. He was interested on how much Masashi could please him in the act itself.

“Just take me,” Teru found himself begging. He couldn't wait, he wanted to experience everything right now. Agreeably Masashi moved behind him, his cock slipping into his ass, stretching him further as it penetrated him. It didn't hurt, but was a little uncomfortable as they had rushed the preparation.

“Do I feel good inside you?” Masashi asked.

“Oh yes, I feel so full,” Teru moaned, gasping as the cock moved deeper and deeper. He'd forgotten how long the other was, though his girth was no more than an average man. “Keep going, I can take it.”

“You're so warm and tight,” Masashi gasped, pushing the rest of his length inside him. With a moan of pleasure Teru felt the other's cock twitch inside him. It was wonderful, made even more so when his own cock was surrounded by a tight wet heat. He'd almost forgotten about that second cock, but as he looked down he saw the flesh swallowing him. The cock had opened up and took him easily, swallowing both cock and balls whole.

“Oh god!” Teru moaned as he felt this cock contract around his length. “It feels amazing!”

“I haven't even begun,” Masashi teased. Closing his eyes Teru felt the muscles of the cock inside him begin to contract. Like a bulge that moved down the length. It was different than anything he was used to, but every convulsion inside him made him cry out in pleasure.

“It's like being teased by anal beads, whilst having a blow-job at the same time,” Teru gasped. “So good.”

“I'm glad I can please you,” Masashi moaned, “Your cock is so hard inside mine, your balls so squishy and soft. You fill me nicely. Your ass is perfection.”

“Oh god!” Teru moaned, this was all too much. He wasn't used to such sensations. He found himself coming inside the other, filling Masashi's cock with cum even as he felt something wet and warm deep inside. Had the other cum too? No, he was still filling him with the liquid, making his body cry out for more. He began to loose himself in the never ending cycle of pleasure, orgasming so many times he found himself coming up dry.

He collapsed in a heap on the bed as Masashi continued to use his body, the other having far more stamina that any man he had ever known. He cried out again and again, his body so full of cum that he felt he could exploded. Then, with a moan louder than his own, Masashi pulled out and collapsed beside him. He was spent but clearly happy.

“If you would allow, I would like to keep you in my life,” Masashi informed him, making Teru smile. It was no declaration of love, but it was the next best thing.

“That's good, because I have no plans to leave!” Teru warned, kissing Masashi tenderly. “No other man has ever made me feel this way!”

“Clearly no other man is good enough for you then,” Masashi answered, pulling Teru into his arms. “You were so responsive. Did it really feel so good?”

“Yes,” Teru answered. “You were amazing. Only, there is one thing.”

“Which is?” Masashi asked, growing concerned.

“I think I've already become addicted,” Teru answered, making the other smile.

“I became addicted to you on first sight,” Masashi admitted. “Those eyes of yours, they stole my soul and now I have no choice but to keep you until you give it back. You understand right, there is no escape now.”

“We'll see about that!” Teru teased, giggling as Masashi pinned him down to the bed. “Fine, perhaps there is no escape. But whilst you're up there, will you take me again?”

“It'll be my pleasure,” Masashi answered, his cock slipping Teru once again. He was going to die from exertion, Teru worried, but he didn't care. This was exactly the way he wished to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in Virtual Reality art, which is a real thing, I recommend the Youtube channel 'Draw with Jazza' as he has done some pretty impressive art in virtual space. The technology is still new of course, the artwork Teru creates is far more advanced, but it will at least give you an idea of what the concept it like. The video in particular I recommend for this is called "ATTACK on TITAN - EPIC VR ART! (Mixed Reality)"


End file.
